El terremoto
by meiosis2
Summary: Tras una peligrosa misión en una ciudad del Sur el equipo Mustang decide relajarse e ir a tomar unos tragos y entonces sucede lo inesperado. Una historia llena de humor y con un toque de romance. # Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, Royai, Team Mustang, Equipo Mustang.


Era una tarde de primavera y el equipo Mustang caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de la región del sur, Ogait. Habían ido allí para hacerse cargo de una peligrosísima misión en cubierta, la cual no solo había sido un éxito si no que además, milagrosamente, les había sobrado más tiempo del que en un principio habían pensado.

Gracias a que todo había ido sobre ruedas durante la misión, el coronel Roy Mustang se hallaba de un excelente humor, así que en un acto de consideración y altruismo con sus fieles subordinados pensó que no sería mala idea relajarse e ir a tomar algo a uno de los bares típicos del lugar. No hay ni que decir que a los chicos les pareció una gran idea y, que aunque Hawkeye no parecía muy convencida, en el fondo moría de ganas de sentarse un rato a descansar sus doloridos pies y tomar un delicioso té.

Falman, que se sabía cada fecha y cada lugar de Ogait, pues con leer una sola vez la guía turística había memorizado cada dato, les condujo a un hermoso local en una de las avenidas principales de la gran capital del sur.

Los chicos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a leer la exótica carta de bebidas y comidas típicas.

\- ¿Que será un terremoto?- pregunto Havoc levantando una ceja.

\- No se pero suena a…. - comenzó a decir el coronel pero antes de acabar su frase Falman comenzó a hablar.

\- El terremoto es una bebida típica de Ogait la cual se prepara con Vino Pipeño, granadina y helado de piña. Su nombre se debe a que esta dulcecito y entra como agua fresca sin que te des cuenta… pero al ponerte de pie sube tan rápido que pareciera que la tierra tiembla sacudida por un terremoto…

\- Suena devastador…- gimió Fuery.

\- ¡Pidamos eso! - exclamaron el resto de los muchachos.

\- Yo tomare un té - declaró Hawkeye como si no hubiera oído la magnífica explicación de Falman.

\- ¿Un té, teniente? - Preguntó Mustang.

\- Sí, señor.

El equipo pidió sus bebidas y la camarera las sirvió, como se dice en Ogait, al tiro. Hawkeye no pudo evitar mirar esa extraña bebida con ojos curiosos. No tenía hielo, si no dos densas bolas de delicioso helado y un buen chorro de granadina…

\- Se la cambio teniente - Hawkeye miro a Mustang sin saber a qué se refería - Su té por mi terremoto. ¿Qué me dice? Hemos conseguido acabar una misión en un tiempo record, ¿no le parece motivo de celebración?

Hawkeye dudó un instante pero, ¿qué había de malo? Roy Mustang tenía razón, habían acabado antes de tiempo y ya estaban fuera de la hora de servicio. ¿Qué podía ocurrir? Riza Hawkeye aceptó el vaso de terremoto sin saber que ese sería el principio del fin.

Comenzaron a beber y contar historias. El ambiente era muy agradable y para sorpresa de todos, de repente, Hawkeye empezó a hablar y mientras menos líquido contenía su vaso más grande era la sonrisa en su rostro y más palabras por segundo salían de su boca.

Habló de su perro, de su departamento, de los chismes de las chicas del cuartel e incluso contó alguna anécdota de su misterioso padre. Entre carcajada y carcajada bebía con peligrosa velocidad ese dulce néctar de los dioses dando palmaditas en la mesa y toquecitos en los brazos de sus compañeros.

El coronel indicó a la camarera que le sirviera un terremoto a él también. No es que no le gustase el té que había intercambiado con su cada vez más ebria teniente, sino que también quería disfrutar de esa famosísima bebida típica de Ogait.

Mustang escuchaba gustoso como Hawkeye hablaba con tremendo desparpajo con el resto de sus subordinados. Él sabía que su teniente era una mujer habladora y con un particular sentido del humor pero rara vez la había visto interaccionar de esa manera con otras personas, así que Roy Mustang, la observaba en silencio con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando la camarera depositó el terremoto que el coronel acababa de pedir sobre la mesa. Estaba más fuertote que el primero y no había dado más que dos sorbos para degustar dicho manjar cuando la teniente ya lo había agarrado con mano ligera y exclamaba:

\- Le devuelvo su antiguo vaso, mi coronel, y me quedo con ese otro.

El coronel no puso gran impedimento y los chicos miraron el panorama divertidos.

\- Teniente, ¿está usted bien? - Preguntó Breda

\- ¡Estupendamente! - declaró Hawkeye con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿No hace calor? ¡Uy! ¡Me está dando un calorcito! ¡Qué calor hace! Uuuuuy.

Hawkeye comenzó a sacarse el jersey que llevaba sin parar de hablar. ¿Estaba diciendo que fue ella la que sin querer rompió la ventana del coche que usaron para la misión pasada? A estas alturas la teniente no parecía la teniente. Fuery no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Por qué Hawkeye hablaba tan condenadamente alto? Breda y Havoc se miraban entre ellos y conversaban animadamente, o más bien escuchaban como ella hablaba sin descanso. ¿Pararía de hablar en algún momento? Falman, mientras tanto, calculaba los ml de alcohol que esa mujer debía llevar en sangre y Roy, sentado frente a ella, no daba crédito de lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¡Eres muy guapo! - Riza extendió la mano y toco el rostro de Havoc mientras le escudriñaba con la mirada. - ¡Tienes unos rasgos muy agradables, una nariz respingona y una magnifica perilla! El chico con el que salí un par de veces en los años de academia ¡no tenía barba!

Havoc no podía dejar de reír de forma nerviosa. ¡La mismísima teniente Riza Hawkeye le había dicho guapo! Roy Mustang por su parte se acariciaba el mentón ¿Y que tiene si un hombre no tiene barba? ¿Acaso no son atractivos? ¿Y porque le tocaba la cara a Havoc? Un momento, ¿de verdad estaba pensado eso? No podía ser, ¿estaba el celoso?.

Para aclarar sus ideas y vaciar la vejiga Mustang decidió ir al baño, no sin antes pedirle a sus subordinados que la teniente no bebiera ni una gota más, pues lo cierto era que, Riza Hawkeye, estaba bien curada.

Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno desea y al pasar la camarera, la fémina del grupo, alzó la voz y no sin cierta dificultad consiguió articular las palabras "otro terremoto cuando pueda, por favor". La demandada bebida llegó a la mesa segundos después de que el coronel regresara del baño junto con unas cervezas para los muchachos y unas papitas bravas, bastante mediocres, para acompañar.

\- ¡Teniente, no! - la preocupación comenzaba a reflejarse en los ojos de Mustang. Aun no asimilaba como su teniente había accedido a beberse el primero y resulta que la mujer ya iba por la segunda replica…

Mustang intentó pedir una explicación a sus hombres pero sus palabras se extinguían en el aire sin que nadie les prestara la mas mínima atención. Estaba claro que fuera del cuartel sus subordinados hacían poco caso o ninguno de lo que su jefe decía y esto se veía acentuado por la singular y pintoresca conversación protagonizada por, nada más y nada menos que, Riza Hawkeye.

\- Y dime, Havoc ¿Qué tal con tu novia? - preguntó la teniente sin ánimo de hacer sangre pero metiendo el dedito en la llaga.

Havoc comenzó a desvelar sus más íntimos sentimientos con el corazón desnudo sobre la palma de su mano. Hablaba con franqueza, el dolor se reflejaba en su voz, los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y todos escuchaban en silencio. Todos menos Riza Hawkeye que se tambaleaba en su silla manteniéndose firme a duras penas y exclamando "uuuuy" más veces de las que un matemático hubiera podido contar. Y entonces fue cuando decidió que quería ir al baño. Algo que normalmente no supondría más que unos 5 minutos pero que para la muy curada Riza Hawkeye se convertiría en una tarea más complicada que encontrar la piedra filosofal.

\- Le acompaño, teniente - dijo Mustang al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Riza Hawkeye caminó como bien pudo alegando que ella estaba 100% consciente, ¡siempre digna!, pero su cuerpo no respondía de forma adecuada. Roy Mustang, sujetándola del brazo, la condujo a los baños en la parte superior del local.

Hawkeye se bajó las bragas y levantó su falta. Quedaba lejos de parecer una señorita y más bien parecía una niña grande salida de un carrete que todavía no era consciente de lo que en breves momentos iba a suceder.

El coronel entró al baño de señoras al oír la primera arcada y comprobó como el terremoto había hecho mención a su nombre y no solo había temblado el suelo a ojos de su querida subordinada sino que además ahora también hacía que ella se sacudiera mientras botaba hasta la primera comida de su infancia.

Con las bragas por los tobillos y la falda mal puesta Hawkeye exhibía una imagen deplorable que no calzaba con la temible y fría apariencia que todos tenían de ella en el cuartel. Mustang, por su parte, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su teniente estaba ebria. La correcta Riza Hawkeye estaba postrada ante un retrete mientras gemía "perdooone, coronel, perdooone" y él no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de estar un poco preocupado por la circunstancia, se alegraba de que ella pudiese tener momentos en los que dejar de ser la "mamá" del equipo Mustang y poder vivir una experiencia por ella misma dejando que alguien cuidara de ella en lugar de ser ella quien cuidara del resto.

Aun estando bien curada, la teniente podía tener un discurso que ella consideró por si misma "lógico y ordenado" y entablar conversación. El problema era que le dirigía la palabra a cualquier persona que entrase a hacer sus necesidades y Mustang debía disculparse apresuradamente por el lamentable espectáculo.

Todo hubiera quedado en un pequeño mareo si los segundos no se hubieran convertido en minutos y los minutos en horas, puesto que, tras vaciar todo su contenido estomacal en el suelo de los baños de señoras, Hawkeye no era capaz de tenerse en pie.

El coronel la tomó en brazos. Era un peso muerto. ¿Cómo podía pesar tanto si era tan delgada? Como pudo la arrastro hasta dejarla sentada en una silla que, sin mucho sentido pero convenientemente, se encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño justo al lado de un basurero. Hawkeye apoyó sus brazos en los bordes del cubo y entre arcadas y gemidos comenzó la pesadilla.

\- Coronel, me caigo, levánteme la cabeza, me caigo - gemía mientras se deslizaba dentro del basurero - Pero no me mueva, ¡coronel! - se contradecía cuando Roy la alzaba para enderezarla.

El cuerpo le pesaba, la culpa de tener a su coronel "cuidando de su espalda" en lugar de ser ella quien le protegiera le carcomía, ya no tenía más que vomitar pero las arcadas no cesaban y cada vez que una de estas contraía su cuerpo sentía como se iba orinando poco a poco encima. Ella no podía verse a sí misma pero se sentía ridícula y vulnerable y su mal estar se veía acentuado porque, a pesar de que lo intentaba con fuerzas, su cuerpo no respondía y se iba hundiendo, paulatinamente, en el basurero.

\- ¡Riza! - El coronel había perdido toda formalidad e intentaba limpiar el vomito mientras evitaba a su vez, desesperado, que la teniente perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo o en su defecto al basurero - Riza, háblame, no te quedes callada, abre los ojos.

Roy Mustang temía que su subordinada cayera inconsciente. ¿Cómo iba a llevarla hasta el hotel? En eso pensaba mientras salpicaba y mojaba con agua fría su rostro y sus manos y le propinaba alguna que otra cachetada para mantenerla despierta.

\- Riza por favor cuéntame algo. ¡Lo que sea! Anda, háblame de por qué nunca aceptas mis flores.

\- Porque no tengo jarrones…

\- ¿Y si en vez de flores le regalo un jarrón? -no contestó - ¡Riza, vamos, hábleme!

De pronto Hawkeye comenzó a cantar. Mustang pudo reconocer que era la letra de la canción que sonaba a piano en la sala de abajo donde había dejado al resto de los chicos hacía ya casi una hora. Los muchachos al ver que no regresaban subieron.

\- Es que esta malísima- pudo distinguir la teniente que alguien decía.

\- ¿Y cómo la vamos a llevar al hotel, jefe?

\- ¡Yo que sé, Breda, piense algo en vez de tanto preguntar!

\- Coronel, antes de ir al hotel deberíamos pasar por el cuartel general de Ogait, como se espera que hagamos, a dejar los papeles que acreditan que la misión ha sido un éxito en el registro y… - ¿era Fuery quién hablaba?

\- ¡Uf! Da igual que terminemos las misiones antes de tiempo, no sé como lo hace pero siempre termina atrasándose con la parte burocrática de cada proceso siempre.

\- ¡Callese, teniente Havoc! - Mustang se aclaro la voz - Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: ¡Fuery! ¡Breda! Ustedes diríjanse al cuartel para entregar los documentos. ¡Havoc! Usted viene conmigo. ¡Falman! Pague la cuenta y limpie este desastre.

\- ¡Si, mi coronel! - gritaron todos al unísono aunque Falman lo hizo pensado que siempre le tocaba la peor parte del trabajo como aquella vez con Barry.

Mustang y Havoc bajaron las escaleras llevando en volandas a una Hawkeye siempre digna y la arrastraron hasta el lugar donde habían aparcado los autos en la mañana para dirigirse al hotel. Roy Mustang días antes de salir hacia Ogait había comentado con la teniente que podrían pasar la noche en la misma habitación ya que estaban lejos de Central en una misión en cubierta, con nombres y documentación falsa y a esas alturas los muchachos ya debían saberlo todo aunque nunca hablaran del tema. Los que no sabía Mustang es que una teniente Hawkeye curada podía soltar tales barbaridades por a boca cuando tenía la guardia baja y desde lo más profundo de su borrachera Riza declaró rotundamente:

\- Roy esta noche no me metes nada.

No hubo comentarios, no hubo escusas, tan solo la risa nerviosa del coronel y una exclamación de sorpresa de Havoc. Y cuando Roy creía que la cosa había terminado ahí, Riza se coronó preguntándole a Havoc cuanto media su miembro viril.

\- 15 cm, teniente - contesto Havoc para sorpresa del coronel Mustang

Por suerte en ese momento que todo comenzaba a rayar el surrealismo llegaron a donde ambos autos se encontraban estacionados. Hawkeye nunca supo cómo entró al vehículo, ni en qué momento se despidió de Havoc quien se marchó en el otro auto rumbo al hotel, ni como acabó agarrada a la guantera del coche mientras suplicaba a su coronel, quien manejaba, que le informara de cada movimiento que iba a realizar.

\- Vamos a girar a la derecha

\- Mmmmm… - se sentía a morir - ¿Cuánto falta?

\- Poco - contestó Mustang más preocupado por el hecho de que vomitara de nuevo que por darle una buena respuesta y olvidando que debía decir las direcciones que el auto tomaba.

\- ¡Coronel! Pero no gire sin avisar

Llegaron a la puerta del hotel y bajaron del auto. Mustang entró con Hawkeye en una cabina telefónica que se encontraba situada a las puertas del hotel y llamó a la habitación de Havoc esperando que respondiera pero nunca hubo respuesta. Maldita su suerte, para una vez que el coronel necesitaba el consejo de su subordinado para "saber qué hacer cuando la gente está bien curada" y este no contestaba… Decidió que lo más sensato sería caminar un par de minutos para que Riza se despejara.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! El hall del hotel está ahí. ¡Veo la entrada! ¡Veo la entrada! ¿Por qué la pasamos de laro?

Después del pequeño paseo subieron a la habitación de Mustang, poco le importaba ya quien les viera. Hawkeye podía caminar por su propio pie, aunque no sin cierta dificultad, y después de orinar se dejo caer sobre la cama. Roy Mustang la ayudó a desnudarse pensando en que le gustaría que esos acontecimientos estuvieran sucediendo de otra forma y le ofreció uno de sus pijamas. Hawkeye se incorporo en la cama y por primera vez en horas enfoco la vista y vió a su coronel sentado frente a ella.

Él la había tratado como a una reina. A pesar de haber hecho que una noche tranquila se convirtiera en la noche mas caótica de la misión. Él había estado para apoyarla, demostrando una vez más que siempre estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, cuidándose mutuamente, protegiéndola al igual que ella le protegía a él. Y cuando Hawkeye le pidió un beso, Roy se lo dio como si su aliento oliera a enjuague bucal de menta en lugar de fermentado alcohólico barato.

Estuvieron hablando aunque Hawkeye nunca recordaría de que exactamente pero en su corazón siempre atesoraría esa sensación de sentirse como en casa en una cama que no era la suya en una ciudad en la que no era más que una forastera.

Se sintió hermosa y valorada a pesar de las cicatrices de en su corazón y en su piel. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho en su pasado oscuro y las atrocidades cometidas en Ishval. Porque cuando estaba con él y veía en sus ojos reflejada su mirada sentía que podía conseguir todo aquello que se propusiera, que lo malo no era tan malo y que juntos podían hacer un futuro mejor. Fue entonces cuando a su memoria acudió ese recuerdo de cuando de jóvenes él le había preguntado que qué pensaba ella que era el amor. Y es que, en ese preciso instante, en esa habitación de hotel, mientras emanaba tal pestazo a alcohol de su boca y con un aspecto lamentable tenía más clara que nunca la respuesta: esto es el amor.

* * *

NA: ¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado yo me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo. A finales de mi verano viajé a Chile a visitar a una personita muy especial y algo que pasó en el viaje me inspiró a escribir esta historia. Así que decir que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Gracias por leer.

Por si no lo sabes:

\- Terremoto: es una bebida real típica de Chile.

\- Papas bravas: es una comida real típica de España.

\- Al tiro: muy rápido, inmediatamente.

\- Curado/a: borracho, ebrio.

\- Carrete: fiesta.

\- Botar: echar, tirar, vomitar (en este caso).


End file.
